gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Gennai Ogasawara/Quotes
Ginga Densetsu WEED Orion 'Volume 16' "You're all in the way! Move! I have no business with you tratsh! Face me, Masamune! Let's fight!" - Gennai to Masamune, while his pack tries to protect their leader. GDWO, Chapter 121 "Don't make me laugh, Masamune! I serve under Tenka-sama and no one else. Even if I were to die to the likes of you country bumpkins, I wouldn't change sides." - Gennai to Masamune, who wants him to join his army. GDWO, Chapter 121 "You pretend to be such a big shot, but you're a fool to fight me one-on-one. I'll make you weep in the next world!!" - Gennai attacking Masamune. GDWO, Chapter 122 "I will make him regret not killing me some day!" - Gennai about Masamune. GDWO, Chapter 124 "Tenka-sama is our savior, he was born to hold this country. We are practically his sons... Isn't it just natural that we would put out lives on the line to save our parents?" - Gennai's manipulated opinion about Tenka. GDWO, Chapter 124 "Why do I have to kill one of my comrades who has been by my side this whole time... How could I possibly do that?! Tenka-sama!" - Gennai's refuses to kill his friend Shirō. GDWO, Chapter 126 "My heart... I won't sell my heart out to anyone. I won't follow along with you as long as I'm alive!" - Gennai's refuses to kill his friend Shirō. GDWO, Chapter 127 'Other Quotes' "No one has ever won against Gennai-dono one-on-one... This is the end, Masamune..." - Shirō's thoughts while Gennai attacks Masamune. GDWO, Volume 16, Chapter 122 "You think it's shameful to change sides?! Understandible, you've got a lot of manly stubbornness." - Masamune to Gennai. GDWO, Volume 16, Chapter 127 "How pitiful... Are you still not free from Tenka's curse?!" - Masamune to Gennai, who keeps on being on Tenka's side. GDWO, Volume 16, Chapter 127 'Narrator' "For Gennai and the others, Tenka's words were absolute. There was no room to talk back to the emperor. Tenka was like god to them!!" - GDWO, Chapter 125 "But in the eyes of those left behind, something warm was flowing out of them. They weren't realizing how Tenka was using their loyality to him... Their tears simply came from the sorrows they were experiencing at the moment." - GDWO, Chapter 125 "Gennai never knew his parents. Humans had thrown out his parents before he was able to open his eyes. He was in a litter of five, but they were out into a sack and thrown in the teacherous japanese see. Tenka happened to be there to witness the scene. He jumped into the sea on his own accord... And after fighting against the seas for almost a full hour, Tenka was finally able to recover the sack. Five puppies came out of the bag. The rest had already drowned, and only one was still breathing. That one was Gennai, and he owed his life to Tenka. As the days passed, Gennai grew to respect Tenka more and more, and he revered Tenka to be the god who saved his life." - The narrator telling Gennai's past. GDWO, Chapter 126 Category:Quotes